


Break Them All

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Face [2]
Category: Dark Angel, Dark Angel/Supernatural/RPS/10 Inch Hero, Supernatural, Supernatural RPS, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: First Meetings, Other, POV Alec, Post-Apocalypse, Psychic Apocalypse, Self-Conscious Priestly, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen was fuming and Dean was pissed and Alec was amused even if he did think Dean had a point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Them All

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can't let a good thing lie. This is a sequel to [ Too Much](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/123392.html) and might make more sense if you read that first. 

  
They stared at him for a minute and none of them knew what to do about this.

The soldier behind him was obviously uncomfortable as well. “Should we… uh… I mean… there’s a transport-”

“No!” Alec shouted before any of them had a chance to think about it really. He couldn’t let them take him away, couldn’t allow one of them to leave without knowing more about him.

Jensen looked at him with concern, but Dean was looking at the soldier behind him. “We’ll take care of him here. Are the chains necessary?”

The soldier pulled the other man’s head to the side and there was a large tattoo on the side of his neck which could easily be covering other things.Dean took a deep breath and sighed before moving forward.His fingers trailing over the markings, lips moving in a whisper that none of them would understand anyway.

Alec found he was holding his breath and then Jensen was standing slightly behind him and to the side, his chest bumping into Alec’s back. When Dean looked back at them Alec sighed. “Let him go.” Dean said softly to the soldier.

The chains were removed from his wrists and ankles and the soldier left them with him. The other man didn’t say anything, just stared at Dean like he was a monster and Dean glared back. Alec couldn’t move because there was something in the young man’s eyes that pained him. Jensen was the one to make the first move.

“Come on, let’s get you some clean clothes.”He said giving the other that gentle smile that made people trust and that offered comfort.He turned his back to the other man and he watched Dean tense, ready for the fight if the other man with their face tried to do something.

He didn’t. He watched Jensen’s disappearing back, looked at them with still wide eyes and shrugged before following Jensen. It only took a moment to realize that Jensen wasn’t taking him back to the barracks where most of the new scapes that stayed on were housed. Instead he was taking him back to their rooms. Alec didn’t know if he was relieved or worried.

He could tell from the set of Dean’s shoulders exactly what he was.

“Shower is in there.” Jensen said, pointing to the small bathroom the men shared. He was digging out clothes then and walked past the other man to set them down in the bathroom. “Go on and get cleaned up.”

The other man started to turn when Alec grabbed him by the wrist. Wide eyes turned to him, just when they’d started to settle into a glare. “I’m Alec. That’s Jensen and Dean’s the one that hovers.” Jensen let out a small laugh at that and Dean stopped watching the other guy long enough to glare at Jensen for a minute. Hey, he called them like he saw them.

“What’s your name?”

He looked down at the hand on his wrist and Alec squeezed softly before loosening up, not releasing him but making his grip easily broken if the other man chose. He looked down and then sighed. “Priestly.” He said, his eyes coming up finally. “I’m Priestly.”

Alec smiled. “Go get cleaned up pretty boy, then we can talk.”

Priestly let out a choked snort like he wasn’t used to people noticing how pretty he was but then Alec let go of his wrist and gave a small shove towards the bathroom and it was enough to get him going.

Jensen was looking at him curiously but Dean was glaring at Jensen. Yeah, he knew just where this was headed.“I’ll go get some extra clothes for him.”He said, forestalling Jensen’s questions as he practically ran out of the room in search of the galley.

**

“You don’t have the foggiest idea-”

“And you do? Because your little trick tells you so much more than the rest of us can see on first glance? Really? That would have been good to know before now!”

Jensen was fuming and Dean was pissed and Alec was amused even if he did think Dean had a point.He’d come back with enough food for the four of them and found them just as he thought he would; at each other’s throats.Almost literally because Dean had Jensen backed up into a corner and nothing set the other man off like that.Jensen wasn’t the fighter than he and Dean were, but he wasn’t stupid and he fought dirty when he had to.

It was almost heartening when this happened, because Dean was so tuned in with Jensen that he left his back to the world.There was no one else he’d have done that with, no one else Dean would knowingly have his back to and not worry about it.He trusted Alec with that, trusted him to watch the door and everything else while he dealt with his anger.Sucked for Jensen to be the focus of that, but Alec took the good with the bad.Jensen would survive.He better because he got himself in his own damn mess, got them all in it really by having this stranger in their rooms instead of the barracks.

“This isn’t about me Jensen!” Dean yelled back. “This is about you making this choice for all of us. You didn’t even bother to think about us did you? Just decided it would be okay to have him here!”

“You know we can’t leave him to the barracks! He’s one of us!”

“No he isn’t! He has our face, that doesn’t make him one of us!”

“They always like that or am I just special?”

Alec turned to see the guy standing in the doorway.He was dressed in Jensen’s jeans and one of Dean’s tee shirts.Barefoot and hair still dripping, Alec had to bite his lip because his instinct was to kiss him and it reminded him that Dean was right.Just because he had their face didn’t make him one of them.He ran a hand through his hair, the top longer than the shaved sides.He seemed self conscious and the movement of his hands brought Alec’s eyes back to the piercings.Beyond the large scorpion on the left side of his neck, he had his nose and ear pierced, along with a piercing just below his bottom lip.

Alec cleared his throat and smiled. “No, they’re always like that.”

“Huh. Here I thought it was all about me.”

“You wish.” Dean said, eyes glaring into the new guy and Jensen was a step in front of him, physically planting himself between them.

Priestly didn’t seem too phased by it all, oddly enough. “Does he need a leash?”

Dean stilled and Alec wasn’t sure if that was good or not.“A leash?This from the boy with more hardware than a Home Depot.”

Jensen was biting his lip to keep from laughing and Alec wasn’t so lucky as to have his back to Dean. He cleared his throat to kill the laughter and shook his head at Priestly. “So what’s your story kid?”

And maybe that’s what had him so fascinated by the other man.He was certainly the youngest of them, even if he did look at them with a cynical eye.

“Not much to tell.”He said with a shrug.He took a seat at the table and Alec moved to sit with him.He wasn’t sure if it was because he wanted to be closer or if it was for protection.He decided not to think about it too much.

“How about you start with where you came from?” Jensen asked. He joined them at the table too and Dean was just a few steps behind him, standing to hover between them in case Priestly turned out to be something he needed to jump on. He got a small thrill out of Dean wanting to protect him, no matter that he could move faster, was stronger, and could heal better than any of them. He was Dean’s, just like Jensen though, and that meant more to Dean than the strongest taking the hit. It simply meant he couldn’t let them hurt, not when it was in his power to protect them. It was a simple thing to understand but a hard thing to live with. Dean would die to protect him, even from something that wouldn’t be lethal to him.

“Santa Cruz.” Priestly said softly, running a hand through his hair and looking at his hand in disgust. “God what I wouldn’t give for some gel and color.”

Dean was taken aback by the words and stared a moment before laughing. “Excuse me princess, do we need to find a beauty parlor for you?”

Priestly didn’t bat an eye. Well, he did. Literally. Batting his eyes flirtatiously at Dean he smiled up. “Why yes that would be fabulous Dean baby.”

Alec held his breath again because Dean had called him Princess which was an insult one he only traded with them and Priestly had responded amazingly to Dean’s taunt, unknowingly using the only term of endearment Dean used.

But then Dean’s lips turned up into a smile and he barked out a laugh. Jensen was smiling as well, but his attention was solely on Priestly. “How did you get here?”

Priestly’s smile disappeared. “I managed to stay hidden for a while. Lots of caves and stuff around the beaches and the hills and canyons weren’t searched right away. Once they got the majority of the area cleared though they came for us. Only one or two of us had any kind of training though so when they came we couldn’t really fight them off. They caught us and well… you know they keep you aside if you’re marked?” The all nodded, knowing that anyone with a tattoo of any kind was put in special security until they could be cleared. Alec had his bar code and Dean had the tattoo over his heart. They both knew from experience about those cells. They were no worse than the rest, but they were processed slower because it took time for the psychics to make sure there was nothing more to the tattoo than design.

“I got separated from my friends. I was in there for a while. They way things been lately, not a lot of them around for looking into us. Then one day some guy comes in and looks at me. Pulls my shirt up but shakes his head and tells them I’m not the one their looking for. I was on the way to the regular cells then when the attack came and someone was pulling me out of there.”

“They’re still looking for you.” Jensen said, looking over his shoulder at Dean.

Alec saw it happen before the others and he was moving, catching Dean as his legs gave way.He led him back to the small alcove where their bed was and sat him down.Dean’s green eyes were filled for a minute as he looked at Alec, then a single tear fell, his eyes blinking closed to keep the rest behind his lids.

Jensen was at his side then as well, his hand over Dean’s heart. “You know what that means Dean.”

“Yeah.”His voice was gruff and all Alec wanted to do right them was crawl up into Dean’s lap and let him take his pain out in whatever form he needed.Dean was a fight or fuck kind of guy and Alec could be either of those tonight.Dean looked past them both then and Alec was aware of Priestly in the doorway, watching them wearily.

“Thank you.”Dean choked out.

“What are they looking for?” Priestly asked.

Jensen’s hand fell away from Dean’s chest and Dean pulled his shirt up to reveal the protective tattoo that he and his brother had. “This. If they’re still looking…” He took a deep breath. “It means they still haven’t got Sam.”

“I’ve seen it before.” Priestly said, coming forward then, his hand touching the tattoo lightly. “He was at the complex. They have this guy surrounded by three psychics but they can’t get near him. They can’t break through his shields.” He pressed his hand lightly where Jensen had. “What does it mean?”

Dean took a deep breath. “My brother. They got him about a year and a half back. We were making some headway against them, but… we got ambushed and Sam and I were covering everyone’s retreat. They got Sam, took him, and from what we can tell, they’ve been trying to break his shields ever since.”

“You’re psychic too.”

“No. Not really. Sam did something to the tattoo, in that last couple days, he was feeding something into it, making it a binding. Don’t know what he really meant to do with it, but I can tell when someone’s juiced up or not.” He reached a hand out and touched the scorpion on Priestly’s neck.

“Why are they trying to break him?”

Dean shuddered.“If they break Sam, he’ll break the world.”

They all felt it, felt the pain in Dean’s voice and Alec looked up at Jensen.They’d felt it before, felt something powerful in Dean’s words and knew that there was more to Dean’s powers than what he thought.

“He won’t break.” Priestly said and there was conviction there that Alec didn’t know how to understand. He could see Dean embrace them though like he was holding onto the world through it. Alec wished he didn’t know how true that statement was.

“I saw him Dean. I saw them trying and he’s not going to break. He’s not going to falter. He’s going to hold on as long as he has to.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Dean pulled his hand back and nodded.Priestly stood up, taking a few steps back.He looked shaken and without a look back at Jensen, Alec was at Priestly’s side.He knew Jensen would take care of Dean.

“Come on.” Alec said quietly. “It’s not much, but that old sofa turns into a rather nice bed. Better than the cots in the barracks actually.”

Priestly just watched as Alec pulled the bed out and started throwing pillows and blankets from a trunk in the corner. It wasn’t all that uncommon for one of them to crash out on it from time to time, needing space and distance. “There you go. Home sweet home. We’ll show you around in the morning. Give you the tour and show you how things work here so you can get the hang of it.”

Priestly looked around then dropped onto the bed. “You gonna hover around and make sure I don’t kill everyone in their sleep?”

Alec smiled. “Nah, that’s Dean’s department.”

“He gonna hover?”

Alec tilted his head slightly. “You bet. Dean… takes time. Don’t worry though. So long as you don’t prove you’re here to kill us you should be fine. Just between us, I think he likes you.”

“Really?”

“It was the eyelashes.”

Priestly gave him an odd smile and Alec realized that the young man wasn’t as convinced of his good looks as the rest of them were. “Don’t worry about it. Just get some sleep. It’ll be a long day tomorrow. Just call if you need something and I’ll come out.”

Priestly looked around the room for a minute then looked up shyly. “Where do you sleep?”

Alec nodded back in to where Dean and Jensen were. “In there.”

“One bed.”

“Yeah.”

“Three men.”

Alec nodded again and worried that it might be a problem for the other man.He didn’t normally think about people being homophobic but it did happen from time to time.

“Yeah.”

Priestly looked down at his hands. “That what he meant by me not being one of you?”

Alec shook his head and took a seat on the edge of the bed. “Not really. We just… that sort of happened. We work well together. We trust one another. That’s what he means.”

“Oh. So… you don’t want me then.”

Alec’s eyes tightened a little and he wondered how the kid had been before all of this happened. Alec reached out a hand and touched his chin lightly, making him look up. “Look at us Priestly. We all look alike, but we’re all different. I can look at you and say that yes, I do want you, just like I want them, but I don’t know you yet, don’t know who you are so right now, you’re just a face. I’d rather get to know the you behind it first.”

“Oh.”He nodded.“Well, yeah.”

“Alec, you done feeling up the new guy?”

Alec rolled his eyes as he looked back at Dean in the doorway. Dean threw something at him and he caught it quickly, realizing it was a pair of boxers and a comfy tee for sleeping. He handed them to Priestly. “Get some sleep, and call if you need me.”

“Go on Alec. The quicker he sleeps the quicker I can.”

He gave Priestly one last look before heading to the other room. He wasn’t sure what made him do it, but as he walked past Dean he moved in close, placing a kiss at the spot where neck and shoulder met. “We’ll get to him Dean.”

He felt Dean wrap one arm around his waist and pull him tight for a second.“Yeah, we will.”Then he was let loose.He threw off his clothes and crawled in to Jensen who waited with open arms.He worried about Priestly, worried about Dean standing watch over them all.Dean would sleep in the morning, after everyone else was awake.Tonight though, he was their protector.

When he fell into dreams, they were of a man in a bubble, keeping the world at bay.They were of a man struggling to break free to get him out of the bubble.They were of others, falling and pushing and tumbling around them as they all stood behind Dean, watching the waves of psychics break before him to save his brother.When he woke, Dean was still standing strong in the doorway, his back straight and tall, his eyes bright and aware.His heart shadowed, as always, by the loss that threatened to break them all.

 


End file.
